Что то происходит
by Geust
Summary: То ли кто-то кого-то дурит, то ли у кого-то паранойя. Намеки на Блейн/Финн. Пока 1 глава из двух.


"Что-то происходит", - подумал Курт, когда Финн почти навалился ему на плечи сверху, размахивая перед его лицом цветной бумажкой.

- Смотри, что у меня! - радостно воскликнул он, вынуждая Курта прерваться от чтения книги под монотонное бормотание телевизора в гостиной.

Он раздраженно отмахнулся от мельтешащей перед глазами бумажки.

- Что это за ерунда?

- Это не ерунда! Это вот что! Смотри!

И Финн припечатал свою бумажку прямо к монитору электронной книги. Это был билет на футбол с участием черт знает кого с черт знает кем черт знает где. На субботу.

- И? - спросил Курт, двумя пальцами снимая билет с монитора и через плечо возвращая Финну. Для профилактики не стоило на него смотреть, чтобы не видеть сияющую рож.. его сияющее воодушевлением лицо, потому что это лицо тут же заговорит о том, как они классно потеряют субботу, то есть проведут время черт знает где.

- Билет на футбол, чувак! Ты не представляешь! Это же...

- Я не представляю, Финн, - быстро прервал его Курт, - и не надо мне объяснять - мне это совершенно не интересно, и если ты сейчас потратишь час-другой на объяснения, что это за великолепные команды, и как тебе важно попасть на этот матч, и как трудно было достать на него билеты, то ты потеряешь время впустую... - Вот теперь стоило посмотреть на Финна со строгим укором и включить воспитательную интонацию. - ...и можно было сперва спросить меня, как я планирую провести выходные, прежде чем хватать эти билеты.

- Зачем? - недоуменно спросил Финн.

- Потому что меня не устраивает твоя манера решать за меня, что мы вдруг идем на какую-то игру или на какой-то фильм, который нравится _тебе_!

- Ты на нее и не поедешь.

Курт сердито нахмурился.

- Ты едешь с папой? - спросил он. Это его тоже не устраивало. Потому что если Финн собирался куда-то с _его_ папой, то это значило семейный выход, а значит, они обязаны были взять и Курта, даже если ему было совершенно не интересно это _суровое мужское развлечение_ - ну если это были не авто- или мотогонки, например, в которых они с папой разбирались хорошо, а Финн обычно помалкивал.

- Нет, я сам по себе! - ответил Финн, и Курт готов был поспорить, что этого дылду распирает от осознания собственной значимости и самостоятельности.

- Сам по себе? - переспросил Курт, подозрительно прищуриваясь. - Почти на весь день в другой город на футбольный матч?..

- Ну, я с пацанами... - добавил Финн, - ...и это всего в полутора часах отсюда...

Но Курт не дал ему закончить. Он вытянул шею, набрал воздуха и крикнул так, будто собирался докричаться до Аляски.

- Паааап! А Финн собрался на футбоооооооол! В другой горооооод!

- В курсеееееееееее! - прокричал ему отец откуда-то из дальней комнаты.

Не особо напрягаясь, он мог перекричать рев нескольких открытых автомобильных моторов, и Финн был уверен, что силой голоса Курт пошел в отца.

- И чтоооооо! - прокричал Курт в ответ.

- Доброооо! - ответил отец.

Финн самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

- Конечно, я спросил Бёрта первым делом! - сказал он. - Он сказал, что ни за что бы не упустил такой шанс.

Курт сложил руки на груди и впился взглядом ему в глаза.

- Почему ты не предложил мне поехать? - сердито спросил он.

- Мне достали всего один билет. Это было очень сложно, честно! А ты все равно не любишь футбол...

- То, что я не ору на матчах, как орангутанг, раненый отравленным копьем в задницу, не значит, что я его не люблю.

- Ну, тебе до него все равно, а я не мог отказаться от такой возможности...

Курт крепче стиснул руки на груди.

- ...билет был всего один, - почти жалобно продолжил Финн, - а у тебя наверняка есть планы на субботу...

- Представь себе, - недовольно прошипел Курт, - нет!

- Ну, - Финн помялся, - извини тогда... Мы в воскресенье сходим в кино, хочешь?

- Не хочу, - сухо ответил Курт и отвернулся к телевизору. Нащупав пульт где-то у себя под задом, он демонстративно сделал звук громче.

Надулся, понял Финн. Осторожно похлопав Курта по плечу, он вздохнул и ушел на кухню.

"Что-то происходит", - подумал Курт, когда на субботу у него и вправду не оказалось никаких планов, потому что Блейн вдруг сделался занят. Чем-то свехсекретным, наверное, раз об этом нельзя было рассказывать, - "просто занят", он так и сказал, загадочно улыбаясь на том конце сотовой связи, "просто занят" - и добавил смайлик в аське; а девчонки были _уже_ заняты (они-то успели распланировать выходные, как и дурацкий Финн); и Курту пришлось отправиться в игровые автоматы с одним из бывших далтоновских одноклассников - единственным, кто тоже жил в их городе. Ладно, это было, по крайней мере, неожиданно, и когда бы у них еще появился повод увидеться.

Часов в пять вечера позвонил Пак, и тут Курт снова подумал, что что-то происходит, а еще _что-то не так_.

Потому что: момент "а" - Пак звонил ему исключительно в тех случаях, когда не мог дозвониться до Финна, момент "б" - Финн звонил с телефона Пака, когда его собственный телефон разряжался или когда он забывал его дома. Курт был уверен в моменте "б", раз Финн поехал на футбол "с пацанами", и готов был запаниковать, когда это оказался момент "а".

- Будь здрав, красавчик, - сказал Пак, - куда Хадсон делся?

- Что значит "куда делся"? - переспросил Курт. - Он же с вами на футбол поехал.

- С кем - с нами? На какой футбол?

- Он. Сегодня. Сказал, что едет на футбол "с чуваками"... "с друганами"... С вами?.. Нет?

- Нет! Первый раз об этом слышу.

Курт нервно сглотнул.

- Телефон у него, короче, сел, как всегда. Или еще что, - сказал Пак. - Давно он уехал?

- Да, утром. Но где-то через час должен вернуться. По моим предположениям.

- Ну как вернется, ты передай, что старина Пак ему яйца оторвет за такие подставы.

- Папа, наверное, знает, с кем он поехал, - сказал Курт, стараясь не выдавать волнение. - Я просто думал, он с вами.

- Если через час он не явится, ты звони, окей? - Голос Пака звучал озадаченно. - Только сам ему ничего не отрывай. А то я тебя знаю.

Курт выдавил смешок.

- Хорошо.

Что-то определенно происходило!

Курт перезвонил отцу.

- Что у тебя случилось? – спросил тот вместо приветствия.

«Финн случился», - готов был ответить Курт, но вместо этого сказал:

- Со мной все в порядке. А с кем Финн на футбол поехал?

- Да с этими, - отец задумался на секунду, вспоминая, - с другом твоим – с Андерсоном, с отцом его и с каким-то еще там, я не запомнил его имя, но Финн тоже его не знает лично, – кузен друга твоего, что ли… Он не сказал тебе разве?

- Нет, - коротко ответил Курт. – У него телефон сел, вроде. Пакерман звонил, спрашивал.

- Думаю, они уже едут домой, - сказал Бёрт. – Позвони Андерсону.

Он же _так занят_ сегодня, подумал Курт, чувствуя, как в ушах поднимается шум, а пространство перед глазами начинает рассыпаться, как тетрис. Что-то происходит. Что-то не так.

Финн позвонил Курту с номера Блейна, чтобы сказать, что его собственный телефон сел (а как же), что они задерживаются (отлично), но всё в порядке (да ладно), пусть никто не волнуется (ну что вы), а футбольчик супер! – и мистер Андерсон-старший тоже супер, ведь это он достал билеты, а Блейн передает привет, и если Курт хочет с ним поговорить… нет, не хочет? Ну окей, Блейн сам ему перезвонит, когда будет дома…

Домой Финн вернулся ближе к десяти вечера и почти с порога принялся взахлеб рассказывать о матче, и что они делали до, и что они делали после – «прикиньте, третий из Андерсонов такой здоровенный, совсем не как они, и лопает больше моего!», – и Бёрт не смог даже толком его отругать за позднее возвращение, а Курт просто махнул рукой и ушел к себе, - Финн это объяснил себе как: «Ну вот, я же говорил, что футбол тебе неинтересен», - хотя на самом деле Курт подумывал о том, что Пак, наверное, не так уж рассердится, если он сам выполнит его угрозу.

Ни в десять, ни в одиннадцать вечера Блейн не перезвонил, в аське его статус был «недоступен», и Курт не стал даже стучаться.

Не то чтобы он обиделся – он, скорее, недоумевал, что же происходит, потому что-то явно происходило, и что-то было _не так_

- Мне казалось, твой Блейн скучный чувак, - сказал Финн за завтраком, – ты уж извини. Ну, потому что рядом с тобой он всегда такой… незаметный.

- Угу, - отозвался Курт, глядя в чашку с кофе.

- А он, оказывается, прикольный! Рассказывал много веселого. Правда, то и дело прикалывался, какой я высокий, и как Рэйчел со мной, наверное, неудобно. А я сказал, что она считает нашу разницу в росте идеальной, потому что рядом со мной она выглядит защищенной, - Курту показалось, или Финн слегка покраснел при упоминании Рэйчел. - И отец у него компанейский такой…

- Интересно, почему я ничего не знал о том, что он пригласил тебя на футбол, - бросил Курт как бы между прочим, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало как претензия.

- Чтобы ты не сердился? – предположил Финн. Как просто!

Возможно, в этом и вправду не было двойного дна. Наверное, Блейн хотел ближе познакомиться с его семьей. Получить поддержку и одобрение людей, которые были важны Курту. Скорее всего.

Но Курту не нравился метод, которым достигалась эта благородная цель.

- Знаешь, Финн, - сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола, - тебе надо на машину наклейку приклеить: «Ворую внимание чужих любимых людей».

Финн посмотрел на него с искренним непониманием.

- Что это за фразы такие, молодой человек! – строго сказал отец.

- Это как два года назад с тобой было, папа. Помнишь? – ответил Курт и вышел с кухни, не дожидаясь, пока ему что-нибудь на это ответят. Потому что ответить было нечего – конечно, отец помнил, как получил идеального сына в лице Финна, почти забыв о том, что у него есть _свой родной сын._

И теперь пожалуйте – компанейские Андерсоны. Но Блейну-то что за резон? Что происходит?


End file.
